


Two kitties one prince.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Zucest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: Being a Fire Lord is hard.Although Zuko's dick is harder - but is it hard enough to dick down both of his sisters?Yes, yes it is.Only one question remains: is Kiyi or Azula a bigger slut for their big brothers cum?
Relationships: Azula & Kiyi & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Kiyi (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Kiyi & Zuko (Avatar), Kiyi/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Two kitties one prince.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



> Celebrating 20002 hits I've decided to post another of shitposts from the Torment comments. Enjoy.

\- Now Kiyi just like you've practiced.

\- I don't know Zula it's bigger than the carrot...

\- Of course silly and if you do a good job it will grow even bigger.

\- If I do that will his love juice come out?

\- Of course.

\- Will it taste the same as the one from your butt?

\- The one form the source tastes so much better. Anyway no more chitchat, get to work.

\- Light thys?

\- Good girl! Work that tongue but don't forget about his balls.

\- They taste sweaty.

\- I know! I love it when Zuzu doesn't shower.

\- It's getting bigger!

\- I told you it would.

\- It's really cute! You shouldn't have kept it all to yourself Zula, that's not fair!

\- Shush! He is mine Zuzu and you should feel honored I let you touch him!

\- Wait a minute, you were the one who asked me!

\- If you want to talk we can switch places.

\- Nugh!

\- Feels great doesn't it?

\- Mmm!

\- You are not even going half the way but the tempo is nice... Let me give you a push on the way down.

\- Ugh!

\- Yesss... up and down, up and down... Chock on that shaft!

\- Azula?!? - Zuko's eyes shot open as his building arousal pulled him from his sleep. - Wait... Kiyi?!? What the fuck is going on?!?

\- Hmmmm! - The little girl couldn't speak her face filled with his cock but she did her best to smile.

\- I've figured we should introduce Kiyi to our little fun Zuzu... - Azula said biting her lip. It was clear she was enjoying this. She wasn't wearing any cloths and Zuko could clearly see all the signs of the abuse he put her trough the night before. Coupled with her nipples standing at attention and the hungry gaze there was no way he wouldn't get hard even if there was no one choking on his dick. And speaking of...

\- Fuck. - Zuko arched his body backwards the pleasure in his groin rapidly building up. - Kiyi what... How did you learn to do that?

\- A lot of practice. - Azula smiled patting her sister's head. - There were many carrots and cucumbers. Then as she was getting better I let her drink your seed that was dripping from my holes.

\- What?! - Zuko really shouldn't be as turned on right now as he was hearing that.

\- Don't worry I gathered it all neatly in bottles and have her drink it whether she liked it or not... And well let's just say that she really couldn't wait any longer for the real thing.

\- Kiyi...! - There was something else Zuko wanted to add but that was all he could managed and as her name turned into a moan his hips shot upwards driving his cock deep into her throat just as Azula pushed her head down forcing Kiyi to take it whole. But the explosion of her big brother's semen proved to be too much for such a little body. Soon Zuko's seed flooded her throat and started flowing out of her nose.

\- Don't you dear waste any of that! - Azula growled leaning down. She quickly started licking cum mixed with tears and drool from Kiyi's face. As for the little girl her body was shook by spasms of intense orgasm. The size the taste and the smell of Zuko's veiny dick together with her already barely contained excitement and the pain of having her throat ravaged were enough to bring her to the edge. And the flood of semen was the push that plunged her into the white sea of pleasure truing her brain into mush not even able to control her own body.  
Finally Azula lifted her head from Zuko's manhood desperate to devour the rest of his semen letting Kiyi breath again. At first all she was able to do was cough earning her a concerned look from Zuko but before her brother could reached out to her she cleared her throat enough to speak.

\- That was amazing! And you've been doing that without me this whole time? - Azula didn't even bother to acknowledge the question already working on getting Zuko's dick hard again. And while she would not say it out laud it was obvious to both her siblings that watching her Zuzu have fun with someone else really turned her on.

\- You were amazing Kiyi. - Zuko wasn't sure what to say to his younger sister and honestly his brain was already focused on the dripping hole between Azula's legs. One little blowjob wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him. But leaving Kiyi hanging would be plain rude.

\- You really think so? Yay! - The youngest sibling jumped up and then rolled over the bed landing at Zuko's side. - Are you going to have sex now?

\- Yes! - Replied both Zuko and Azula. Getting the royal battling ram once again ready for it's next conquest the older princess stood up making sure that everyone could see her hairy cunt.

\- See how much it's dripping. - Azula asked Kyiy using her hands to part her folds.

\- Nice!

Zuko decided not to comment himself. Instead he sit up and grabbed Azula's hips dragging her needy cunt right into his face.

\- Fuck Zuzu! - Azula moaned feeling his tongue dance around her lower lips teasing her clit. For a moment all she could do was focus on breathing and trying to steady her shacky legs. With each second she could feel her own climax coming closer.

\- Stop that nonsense Zuzu and give me the dick! - Azula demanded. She hadn't have her morning dose of Zuzu special yet and she was determined to change it.

Her brother laughed and pulled her down on the bed rolling over her body to get on top, Azula spread her legs and wrapped her hands around his neck and seconds later she could feel Zuko's shaft pushing deep into her body.

\- I love you Lala. - Zuko whispered into her ear and moaned himself feeling her warm flesh walls closing around his cock. That line always got her going. The fact that it was true made it all the better. Now all he could do was search for her lips with his own and let himself get lost in pleasure while his hips rocked back and forth filling the room with sounds of clapping flesh.

\- Mmmm... That's not fair! - Kiyi complained watching her siblings rut like a pair of panther dogs. It was frustrating that all she could do now was touch herself. But she decided to make the best of it. Her nimble hands quickly found her pussy and started rubbing. Her clit wasn't as pronounced as her older sister's but Kiyi knew her own body well enough for it to not be a problem. Very quickly a warm feeling started spreading trough her body. Then Azula wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist and in response her brother did something Kiyi never seen before. He bite Azula nipple. And bit it hard making the older girl scream in mixture of pain and pleasure she enjoined so much. Kiyi wanted to feel that too. At first she gently grabbed one nipple with tips of her fingers and squeezed. Mixed with the pleasure of her pussy the sensation was exhilarating. So Kiyi squeezed harder and her legs started shaking.

\- Zuzu! Zzuuuuu...! - Azula's howls and Zuko's animistic growls that followed signaling another cum dump approaching made Kiyi only more exited. And willing to experiment.  
If abusing her nipples felt so good how would it feel to do that to something else. She looked to the side. Zuko's jaw was now clenched on Azula's throat. It looked more like a predator and his pray than a pair of lovers. But Kiyi could clearly see that they both were enjoying themselves. Her heart was biting hard as her fingers reached her pleasure pearl and wrapped around it. Soon Kiyi's breathing sped up with the wave of fear and anxiety but also excitement.

\- Yes CUM CUM Zuzu! Give me! Give me! - Auzla screamed as Zuko rammed his pulsing cuck deep inside her one last time releasing the white flood once more.

That was a signal for Kiyi. Imagining herself in the place of her sister she squeezed and twisted both her nipple and her clit. For a heart bit it felt like nothing happened. But then it hit her, all at once the pleasure and the pain neither of which one a scale she felt before. Her body tensed and her legs closed around her hand locking it in. All she could do was cry out trying to somehow express what was happening. She wanted to speak but what came out of her lips was babble. She couldn't think and even her vision went hazy.

\- Zuzu look! - Azula was the first to notice what her sister was doing.

\- She's just like you when you did that the first time Lala. - Zuko said and kissed her gently.

\- It was only because you wouldn't do that to me yourself... - The princess relaxed letting her limbs fall on the bed.

\- That was back when I didn't know how much your body can take La.

\- I am going to train her good Zuzu. Just promise me one thing...

Kiyi's orgasm was slowly subsiding and her berating returned to normal.

\- Are you all right Kiyi? - Zuko asked.

\- Zuzu!

\- I am just checking if she's all right. - His little sister still didn't say anything but one of her hands left her breast and reached out to her siblings. Zuko grabbed it pulling both of his girls into a hug,

\- So what do you want me to promise Lala?

\- That I am going to give birth to your child first! - To emphasize her point Azula gave Zuko a hungry kiss. They enjoined the push and pull between their tongues and ignored saliva dripping from their lips. Finally Zuko broke off and looked at Kiyi expecting her to express her protest. But the little girl was smiling.

\- It's fine Zuko, she loved you first after all... besides my hair haven't even started growing down there.

\- Kiyi! - Azula sighed giving her sister's forehead a kiss.

\- But you have to promise me something too Zuko!

\- What is it? - The prince asked curiously.

\- That you will cum inside me lot's anyway! 

\- I promise! So who is going to suck my dick now anyway?

\- Me! - responded the princesses in unison. 

\- I said it first!

\- Why not both? - Asked Zuko eager to see how far he could push them. 

\- Fine! - Responded the girls their eyes shining with sexual hunger and competitive spirit. 

\- I am the luckiest man alive! - Said Zuko with a growing smile. His sisters already getting down on his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any grammar errors let me know.


End file.
